Justin Credible
Peter Joseph Polaco (born October 16, 1973) is an American professional wrestler, best known for his appearances with Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) and WWE for Extreme (WWEFE, or just WWE) under the ring name Justin Credible. He is also known for his earlier stint with the WWF under the ringname Aldo Montoya. '' In WWF/WWE, he was an eight-time WWF/E Hardcore Champion, as well as a former Intercontinental Champion. In ECW, he was a one-time ECW World Heavyweight Champion and a four-time ECW World Tag Team Champion with Lance Storm as the Impact Players. Career Polaco traveled to Canada in order to train at the famous Hart Dungeon in Calgary, Alberta with Stu Hart, Keith Hart, and his future tag team partner, Lance Storm. He wrestled his first match on his birthday against Jake Steele. Polaco returned to America soon after his training was complete and began working for New England-based wrestling promotions. World Wrestling Federation (1993–1997) After having wrestled in the World Wrestling Federation as a jobber under the name P.J. Walker throughout 1993 and 1994 (scoring also a victory against Irwin R. Schyster), he was hired full time by WWF agent Pat Patterson in late 1994. His Portuguese ethnicity inspired the WWF to give him first the character of Aldo Montoya, the "Portuguese Man O' War". Polaco befriended The Kliq, an influential group of upper card wrestlers, after Scott Hall offered to mentor him. He had feuds with Jeff Jarrett and Ted DiBiase, but asked for his release in 1997 when he was only being booked twice a month. The WWF initially declined and sent him to a developmental promotion in Memphis to hone his skills, where he remained for seven weeks. He was then released on the condition that he could not work for World Championship Wrestling, which was then luring wrestlers away from the Federation with the promise of larger salaries. Extreme Championship Wrestling (1997–2001) Polaco left the Federation and joined Extreme Championship Wrestling, where he debuted with booker Paul Heyman, who promised to make him a star. Polaco shaved his head and switched to a grunge style of dress, and adopted a cocky, sneering, egomaniacal attitude, renaming himself Justin Credible ("Just Incredible"). Jason Knight became his manager, along with Chastity and Nicole Bass. He quickly ascended the ranks, eventually forming a tag team, the Impact Players, with his trainer, Lance Storm. The teaming was successful, as the Players won the ECW World Tag Team Championship on January 9, 2000. He then went into solo feuds against The Sandman, Sabu, Shane Douglas, and Tommy Dreamer, before once again winning the tag team titles with Storm on March 3, 2000. Polaco ascended to main event level by winning the ECW World Heavyweight Championship on April 22, 2000 at CyberSlam from Tommy Dreamer and threw down the ECW World Tag Team Championship belts and also he spit on the world tag-team titles because he doesn't want to hold them anymore. The team split and Storm left for WCW soon after. He held the title for over five months, and defeated Dreamer in a Stairway To Hell match at Heat Wave. He finally lost the title to Jerry Lynn on October 1, 2000. At the final ECW PPV, he formed the New Impact Players with Steve Corino. He wrestled in the last ever ECW match where he was pinned by the Sandman. Return to the WWF/E (2001–2003) With ECW facing imminent bankruptcy and Paul Heyman becoming unable to pay the roster, Polaco returned to the WWF in February 2001, immediately forming an alliance with X-Pac and assisting him in his pursuit of the Intercontinental Championship. The duo eventually formed a stable with Albert known as X-Factor. X-Pac and Polaco tried several times to win the Tag Team Championship, but were unsuccessful. The team split when Polaco aligned himself with Paul Heyman's band of ECW insurgents and helped form The Alliance with WCW. Polaco remained on the Company's "B" shows, forming a team with Raven, until Team Alliance lost at Survivor Series; Polaco was fired along with the rest of the Alliance roster (in kayfabe) by Vince McMahon until Ric Flair was able to save his job and get him drafted over to the Raw brand. On the Raw brand, Credible wrestled mostly on Sunday Night Heat and lost many singles matches he was in, but managed to become an eight-time Hardcore Champion. His last match on RAW was a squash match in which he was defeated by Batista. Polaco was released in January 2003, with his final televised WWE appearance being a loss to Test on the December 8, 2002 episode of Heat. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and Ring of Honor (2002–2005) Polaco wrestled for numerous independent promotions. He has appeared several times for Ring of Honor, where he was a member of The Carnage Crew, and for Xtreme Pro Wrestling, where he feuded with Shane Douglas. He also appeared with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, forming a stable with several other ex-ECW wrestlers and reviving his feud with Jerry Lynn. He was also briefly a member of the Xtreme Horsemen in Major League Wrestling with C.W. Anderson, Steve Corino, and Simon Diamond, who were briefly managed by J.J. Dillon. In June 2005, Polaco made appearances on both the Hardcore Homecoming and ECW One Night Stand ECW reunion shows. On November 13, 2005, Polaco, wrestling as P.J. Polaco, was announced as the "mystery opponent" for Raven on the TNA pay-per view, Genesis. Polaco lost the match after Raven hit a DDT. Wrestling Society X (2006) Credible signed a contract with the MTV "Wrestling Society X" stating that if MTV decided to turn the "one time special" into a full season, he would complete the season and would be un-able to compete anywhere else for that time period. He was released from his contract on June 5, 2006. Polaco was in the main event of the first Wrestling Society X Show, the WSX Rumble. He was the first person in the match and the last one eliminated. Return to WWE (2006) Polaco was rehired by WWE for Extreme in January 2007. He returned to WWE television at the January 23 edition of ECW in themain event, where he lost to Raven. He made several appearances on ECW, ''winning the ECW tag team championships twice with trainer Lance Storm. After little success on the revived ECW, Storm and Credible would be drafted to RAW, where they would have limited amount of success as a team, although Credible would win the InterContinental title from Ashley Massaro. After floundering on RAW with no notible feuds, the tag team would finally be broken up as Justin was drafted to Smackdown, while Lance was left behind on Raw. Justin would quickly establish himself as a heel, joining forces with Kelly Oliver, Nero, Jackson Lyon, Mike Maverick, Rick, Xavier Allen and TJ Cage to form The Takeover, assaulting many of Oliver's opponents at will to help him win the WWE title. At Survivor Series (2009), Oliver led Credible, Maverick, Nero and Lyon to victory over rival Patrick Hunter's team, sweeping the match 5-0 ''This article is incomplete. You can help by expanding this section. Category:The Takeover Category:Intercontinental champions Category:ECW Originals members Category:Tag team champions Personal life Polaco and his wife Jill Marie Polaco neé Jurecki were married on 4 June 1997. They have a son Nicholas (born April 2000). In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''That's Incredible!'' (Jumping or spinning tombstone piledriver) - WWE / ECW / Independent circuit / TNA **''Lifting DDT'' - WWF/WWE, **''InCredible Kick'' (Superkick) **O-Zone layer (snap swinging neckbreaker, Sep. 2009-present) *'Signature moves' **Cutter **Diving elbow drop **Dropkick **Reverse DDT, sometimes while falling forward **Russian legsweep, sometimes with a kendo stick across the opponent's throat **''187!'' (Spinning fall forward implant DDT) **Corner sitout powerbomb **Scoop powerslam *'Managers' **Jason Knight **Dawn Marie **Francine Fournier *'Theme music' **"Man O War" by Jim Johnston (WWF; as Aldo Montoya) **"Snap Your Fingers, Snap Your Neck" by Prong and then later Grinspoon (ECW/WWE) **"Surfette's Debut" from the Extreme Music library (WWF; as Justin Credible) **"Whatchu Looking At?" by Uncle Kracker (WWF; while part of X-Factor) **"Snap This!" by Dale Oliver (TNA) Championships and accomplishments *'Big Time Wrestling (Northeast)' **BTW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **ECW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Lance Storm *'Impact Championship Wrestling' **ICW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'New England Wrestling Association' **NEWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Garfield Quinn *'Premier Wrestling Federation' **PWF Universal Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling' **3PW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'6' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2000 *'Renegade Wrestling Federation' **RWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Texas Wrestling Academy' **TWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Top Rope Promotions' **TRP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE for Extreme' **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **WWF/E Hardcore Championship (8 times) **ECW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Lance Storm Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling Category:Hardcore champions Category:Intercontinental champions Category:Tag team champions Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE for Extreme Category:The Takeover